Opéra
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Saat pada akhirnya Sang Phantom kembali ke atas panggung Opera. Melakukan apa saja, untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi Miliknya. KyuMin's Thriller Fanfiction.
1. Theatre 1

**Disclaimer:** All Member belong to GOD, SMEnt. Storyline belongs to Me

**Warning:** Typo(s), Death Chara, Bad Language, YAOI! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**_Enjoy, Minna-san!_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Nnh… Ah..!"

Bibir mungil itu bergetar. Mendesah dengan nada menggoda, saat titik ternikmat dalam tubuhnya dihujam dengan begitu cepat, begitu kuat seakan ingin menghancurkannya. Panggung kayu tempat tubuh Dua Pemuda itu bertumpuk berderit pelan.

"Ahh! Ngghh!"

Suara nafas berat menggema di ruang temaram itu. Pemuda yang berada dibawah menggeliat menahan nikmat yang mendera. "La.. lagi.. Nhhh! Lebih la..lagi! Ah! Keras! Ngguuh…!"

"_Beg_.. _Beg for Me_.. Nghh.. _Babe_!" perintah pemuda satunya dengan geraman.

Kedua lengan putih Pemuda manis itu segera melingkari leher Kekasihnya. Peluh membanjiri di pelipisnya, Wajahnya merona merah, dengan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang terbuka. "Uuh.._ Please_… Ahh! _Fu-Fuck_ _Me_.. hh.. _harder_! _Kiss Me_.. ah… Nnh.. Ah! _When_.. _You bust your load_!"

Senyum Sang Kekasih yang mendominasi permainan membentuk seringai, ditariknya tengkuk Pemuda manis itu mendekat, dan mencium bibirnya, mengecap rasa manis. Diputarnya tubuh Pemuda manis itu hingga jatuh tengkurap. Dikecupnya mesra garis punggungya.

Ia manarik pinggulnya menjauh, dan seditik kemudian mendorongnya dengan kuat. "AAHH! NGAHH!"

"NNGGHH! AHH!" Hujaman keras itu tak berhenti dilakukan, membuat Pemuda dibawahnya berjerit semakin keras.

Tanpa Mereka sadari, pintu ruangan tempat Mereka bergumul itu terbuka. Menampakan sosok Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati kegiatan Mereka. Tangannya terkepal erat, dan wajahnya tak ber-ekspresi.

Ia _cemburu_.. dan benci pada Pemuda itu.. Pemuda yang dengan menjijikkannya menodai Orang yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opéra**

_Prologue_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Asap dalam ruangan begitu hebat hingga menipiskan jarak pandang dan menyesakkan rongga nafas. "Cepat keluar!"

Seorang pemuda sekuat tenaga menarik Pemuda lainnya untuk turun dari panggung Opera yang telah terbakar sebagian. Menyelip diantara tirai-tirai yang menutup jalan. "Tidak, kalau Kau tak ikut bersamaku!" tolak Pemuda manis satunya

Percik api kian merambat cepat, melahap dan menghanguskan apa-apa yan ada di sekitarnya. "Cepat keluar! Kau akan mati terbakar di sini!"

Sang pemuda manis menggeleng cepat. Baginya, bersama orang yang Ia kasihi lebih berharga dari apapun. "Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" serunya keras kepala.

"SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu," ucapnya bergetar. Pemuda itu menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Dan dengan berat hati, didorongnya tubuh Sungmin keluar. Menjatuhkannya dari jendela lantai dua. Sungmin terpana. Tangannya mencoba menggapai. Tapi tidak bisa. Jarak yang tercipta di antara Mereka sudah tak lagi dekat. _Begitu jauh…_

Dalam sayup Ia mendengar, _"Aku mencintaimu…"_

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap nanar pada bangunan megah di depannya. Si jago merah menyala menjadi lukisan di Senja hari. Sebuah gradasi warna yang indah menjadi potret fenomena. Namun, tidak untuk Sungmin.

Ini adalah _sebuah akhir.._

Tangannya terpaut erat dengan mata terpejam. _'Semoga 'Ia' bisa selamat'_ pikirnya. Berharap dan berdoa pada Tuhan atau apapun yang bisa mengabulkannya.

Ia _tahu_.. Sungmin tahu siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini, Seseorang yang menjadi dalang dari semua Peristiwa ini. Dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidakkan pernah memaafkannya.

Begitu khusyuk, Sungmin berdoa, hingga Ia tidak menyadari suara langkah yang perlahan keluar Gedung Opera yang sudah terbakar. Sungmin mendongak dan Semua orang terdiam, karena Mereka tidak percaya bahwa masih ada seseorang yang bisa selamat dari kebakaran hebat itu.

_'Kumohon.. Kumohon.. Semoga 'Dia' masih hidup..'_

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, dan secara perlahan sosok Pemuda muncul dari balik bayangan hitam yang menutupi. Pemuda itu keluar dengan terbatuk-batuk, Tubuhnya utuh tak kehilangan satu apapun, kecuali, beberapa bagian kemeja yang dipakainya.

Kehadiran Pemuda itu membuan Sungmin terdiam. Terpana pada apa yang terjadi. _'Dia… Dia…'_

Tanpa ragu, Sungmin berlari menghampiri Pemuda itu. Berlari secepat mungkin dan segera memeluk tubuh Pemuda itu begitu erat. "Kyu.. Kyuhyun.." ucapnya menyebut nama pemuda itu. Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat, dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

_"Aku akan tetap hidup, Bersamamu…"_

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_To Be Continued  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**_

* * *

_****_**A/N:** Saya lebih suka baca Lemon vulgar dengan penggunaan kata-kata manis. Walau begitu, ini adalah kali pertama Saya membuat Lemon. Agak melempem memang. Tapi Kuharap tidak begitu mengecewakan *pundung*.

Sekali lagi Kuingatkan. Aku tidak menerima Flame karena Pairing dan Genre! Silahkan Flame apapun mengenai alurnya, tata bahasanya atau apapun itu yang mendidik tentunya!

Terima kasih Kalian sudah mau membacanya!_** RnR, Onegai?**_


	2. Theatre 2

_"Aku akan tetap hidup, Bersamamu…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opéra**

_étape_

_-Stage-_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1 Tahun kemudian..**_

**.**

_Ia patah hati, saat Kekasihnya, Rosaline, memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang lain.. Dan pada sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan Lord Capulet, Ia bertemu pandang pada gadis itu. Parasnya cantik rupawan, dengan menggunakan gaun mahal sutra. Ia terpaksa mendongak, karena keberadaan gadis itu berada di balkon marmer di atasnya._

"_Siapa itu?" tanya Gadis itu dengan suara lembut._

_Sang pemuda tersenyum. "Namaku, Romeo Montague"_

**.**

Malam ini pun, bangku Penonton tidak ada satu pun yang kosong. Semuanya terisi penuh. Para penonton yang biasanya berasal dari kalangan menengah hingga atas, duduk mengisi semua kursi yang disediakan. Dan dengan tenang menyaksikan pertunjukan yang sedang berjalan di Panggung Opera. Sebuah cerita tragedi klasik terkenal, maha Karya William Shakespeare.

**.**

_Hampir setiap saat, jika ada kesempatan, Romeo mulai mengunjungi Juliet. Memberikan Gadis itu kasih sayang dan menawarkan Cinta sejatinya. _

"_Wahai Montague! Pergilah dari kerajaan Capulet!" Tybalt yang memergoki Romeo terus mengunjungi Juliet mengusirnya. Mercutio yang tersinggung dengan ketidaksopanan Tybalt lalu bertarung dengan Tybalt atas nama Romeo. Mercutio terluka parah ketika Romeo mencoba menghentikan pertempuran. Karena merasa bersalah, Romeo lalu membunuh Tybalt._

**.**

Konflik mulai muncul, pertarungan sengit antara dua keluarga yang saling bermusuhan itu telah dimulai, membuat semua Penonton tegang karenanya. Tidak satu adegan-pun Mereka lewatkan. Para pemain Opera itu bermain dengan sangat baik.

**.**

_Mengira Romeo sebagai vandal, Paris menyerangnya, lalu Romeo berhasil membunuh Paris. Masih mengira bahwa Juliet telah meninggal, ia meminum racun._

_Juliet terbangun dan menatap nanar pada tubuh kaku Romeo di sampingnya. "Bagaimana.. Bagaimana Aku bisa hidup tanpamu?"_

_Tangan gadis itu bergerak mencari sebilah pisau yang terikat di pinggang Romeo. Dengan tatapan sendu, Juliet menatap langit dan menangis, seraya berdoa agar bisa kembali bersama Kekasih hatinya. Dengan ketetapan hati yang pati, Juliet menusukkan bilah tajam pisau itu pada tubuhnya._

**.**

Penonton terpana. Tak mengindahkan iris mata Mereka untuk menatap kelain arah selain panggung besar dihadapan Mereka. Perasaan pada dua tokoh utama begitu tersampaikan. Perasaan cinta Keduanya yang begitu lembut, begitu mengiris hati.

Sungguh pertunjukan Opera yang luar biasa. Dengan tata lampu yang baik, kostum yang indah, cerita yang menarik serta Para Pemain yang mempesona.

Tirai ditutup, dan dibuka sesaat kemudian, menampilkan Orang-orang yang sudah berusaha keras dalam pertunjukan sukses itu. Gemuruh Para Penonton tak lagi tersaring. Mereka berdiri, berdecak kagum, meneriakan pujian. Memberikan _Standing Applause_.

**.**

**.**

"_Marveoulus!"_

Seorang wanita cantik datang dengan tangan terbuka. Di dekatinya Sang Aktor utama pada pertunjukan yang ditanganinya. "Kalian semua hebat! Pertunjukan ini sukses besar, dan itu berkat Kalian!" serunya senang.

"Kenapa harus Aku yang selalu memerankan Wanita?" suara kesal menginterupsi semua yang ada di belakang panggung.

Sutradara Wanita yang diketahui namanya Taeyon itu terkekeh, "Karena Kau pantas memerankannya, Sungmin. Wajahmu juga sangat manis!" jawabnya tenang.

_Pout_

Taeyon kembali tersenyum melihat Pemuda manis di depannya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Mereka berdua, "Lagipula, karena Kau dan Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan, Aku tidak ragu dengan perasaan Kalian," jelasnya Wanita itu lagi.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu, Taeyon meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua dan segera memberikan selamat untuk Pemain lainnya. Kembali Ia memukan seseorang yang masih saja kesal dengan peran yang dimainkannya.

"Kenapa Aku harus memerankan Tybalt? Aku kan tidak tega melukai Eunhyuk yang menjadi Mercutio. Walaupun hanya Akting belaka, tapi tetap saja!" keluhnya jengkel.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas melihat Kekasinya, setelah dengan sulitnya Ia melepas jubah kostumnya, Ia mendekati Donghae dan memeluknya, "Ini hanya Akting, Tybalt!"

Donghae mencibir, "Sudah kubilang, _'Walau hanya Akting belaka'_" ucapnya seraya mendengus.

"Tidak perlu dipermasalahkan! Yang penting Pertunjukan malam ini benar-benar sukses besar! Terima kasih untuk Romeo dan Juliet Kita!" lerai Leeteuk yang masih sibuk menuangkan champagne.

"Ya, untuk Opera Kita!" seru Kangin dan Hankyung seraya mengangkat gelas Campagne Mereka tinggi-tinggi dan segera diikuti oleh yang lain.

"_Cheers!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah Sungmin, bersama Tunangan dan teman seprofesinya, berdiri tepat di depan sebuah gedung mewah yang megah_, Palais Garnier_, salah satu _Opera House_ yang terkenal di dunia.

**.**

**Flashback**

_"Ada yang harus kuingatkan! Kalian mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain di sebuah Opera House besar!"_

_Heechul memekik senang. "Benarkah? Kau yakin Taeyon?"_

_Taeyon mengangguk. "Ada seorang Sutradara baru di sana. Walau begitu, Setiap Opera yang ditanganinya selalu menjadi berita kelas atas. Benar-benar menarik, bukan?"_

_"Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya._

_"Dia menonton pertunjukan Kalian tadi. Dan saat Encore, Ia menandatangiku untuk menyampaikan ini. Dia ingin sekali memakai Kalian dalam Panggung-nya"_

_"Di mana?" tanya Yesung sedikit penasaran._

_Taeyon tampak berfikir, mencoba mengingat apa yang disampaikan. "Eumm.. sepertinya Palais Garnier of Opera House..?"_

_"HAAAA?" Dan semua mata tertuju pada Wanita itu dengan terbelak._

**Flashback Off**

**.**

"Be.. Besar sekali! Aku tidak pernah ke sini, dan hanya melihat keadaannya pada berita di Koran." Ucap Ryeowokk terpana. Hampir saja Ia meninggalkan Kopernya di belakang karena begitu ingin masuk Gedung Opera itu.

Setelah masuk, Mereka di tuntun untuk menaiki panggung, berkumpul di sana untuk menunggu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dikala Mereka masih saja sibuk memuji keindahan artistik Panggung, Seseorang datang. parasnya tampan, tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan rambut merah membingkai wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Semuanya!"

Mereka menoleh menatap Pemuda itu. "Namaku Zhoumi, Orang terdekat juga Asisten Sutradara yang memanggil Anda semua!" katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah beberapa Sesi perkenalan yang cukup lama karena beberapa candaan terselip di antaranya, Zhoumi mulai membuka lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Sebentar lagi Ia datang, lebih baik Aku memberikan Kalian naskahnya. Masalah Pemeran, itu akan ditentukan nanti bersama Sutradara."

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, dan segera mengambil naskah yang diberikan. "Cerita apa yang akan Kita mainkan?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kertas naskah miliknya.

"_The Phantom of The Opera.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Readers (R): **Lanjut! Lanjut

**Me (M):** Ini sudah di lanjut! Silahkan dibaca lagi, ya!

**R:** Kenapa Pendek sekali? Belum ngerti..

**M:** Chapter satu itu prolog. Jadi Cuma sepenggal aja.

**R:** Apakah Pemuda manis itu Sungmin?

**M:** Bingo!

**R:** Siapa yang Lagi NC-an? Siapa yang mengintip dari pintu?

**M:** Itu rahasia perusahaan, kan? :D

**R:** Siapa sih, yang bakar Gedung Opera-nya?

**M:** Orang yang mengintip.

**R:** Cerita pertama dan kedua agak rancu, ya?

**M:** Memang kubuat seperti itu. Waktu-nya juga berbeda, kok!

**Elle Hana**: Hihihi… Aku selalu menemukanmu dalam kotak review-ku! Makasih banyak! Sebenarnya Aku enggak terlalu bisa buat lemon, Agak malu men-detail bagian-bagiannya. Karena itu, aku buat seperti ini. Selain itu, Maaf.. masih ada Typo.. bener-bener kelewat! Semoga mau me-review lagi! ^^

**Dan Konosuke**: Semirip itu kah? Tenang, Aku enggak bermaksud buat yang seperti Kindaichi kok. Hanya motifnya saja, hehehe ^^. Fans Kindaichi juga, kah? Juju raja, Aku lebih suka kasus-kasus Kindaichi dan DDS daripada Conan. Salam kenal! ^^

* * *

**A/N:** Terima kasih untuk Semuanya! Reader, Reviewer, Silent Reader! Entah kenapa, Aku kembali buat Fic macem beginian. Salahkan Oppadeul dengan PV barunya! Saya gemes! liat kostumnya, liat topengnya, liat latarnya, liat fotonya! Euh! Euh! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan!

_**RnR, Onegai?**_


	3. Theatre 3

"_Cerita apa yang akan Kita mainkan?" _

"_The Phantom of The Opera.."_

.

.

.

**Opéra**

_Les Acteurs_

_-The Actors-_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah cepat terdengar memasuki ruangan, enam orang tersebut berjalan ke arah panggung. Dua orang lelaki dan empat orang sisanya adalah Wanita.

Zhoumi mengamit salah satu tangan Pemuda, "Ini Sutradara yang akan membimbing Kalian." ucapnya. Ia lalu menunjuk lima orang di belakangnya, "Mereka juga ikut andil dalam Opera ini," jelas Pemuda jangkung itu seraya tersenyum.

"Namaku Henry! Mohon bantuannya untuk Kalian semua!" salamnya.

Mengikuti Sang Sutradara, Mereka yang tersisa di belakang ikut memperkenalkan diri. "Salam kenal,". Siwon, Jessica, Seohyun, Sunny dan Amber menunduk memberi salam.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Pertemuan yang cukup menyenangkan. Namun, hal itu tidak dirasakan oleh Satu Pemuda. Ia memikirkan sesuatu dalam diam. Sepertinya ada hal yang ia lewatkan dalam sesi ini. Nama-nama baru yang Ia kenal.. Ada yang mengganjal pikirannya, pada sebuah Nama yang seharusnya menjadi masa lalunya. _Hanya Namanya.._

**.**

**.**

_**Le Fantôme de l'Opéra**_ (_**The Phantom of the Opera**_)

_Karya: __**Gaston Leroux**_

_Diawali dengan Pergantian dua Manajer Gedung Opera. Para pendahulunya, menasihati Kedua Manajer untuk memperhatikan Permintaan Sang Hantu yang tinggal di bawah panggung Opera. _

_Seorang Gadis cantik bernama __Christine Daaé__ bercita-cita sebagai Penyanyi. Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sang Phantom. Sang Phantom yang sesungguhnya jenius dalam musik mengajarkan hal-hal yang diketahuinya pada Christine dan membuatnya menjadi Artis yang gemilang. Mereka begitu dekat, hingga akhirnya Sang Phantom jatuh cinta pada Gadis itu._

_Christine pada akhirnya mendapat peran utama dalam Panggung, menggeser posisi __La Carlotta__ Sang Primadonna. Sang Phantom begitu mencintai Christine hingga membunuh __La Carlotta__ yang khendak mencelakakan gadisnya dengan menjatuhkan Chandelier besar tepat ke atas tubuhnya._

_Setelah semua yang dilakukan Sang Phantom, perasaannya tak kunjung terbalas. Christine memiliki Kekasih yang akan segera menjadi tunangannya. __Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny__, seorang Teman masa kecil yang begitu Ia cintai._

**.**

**.**

"Walau sudah sering kali dimainkan dalam Pertunjukan, cerita ini tetap menarik, ya?" gumam Leeteuk yang masih saja serius membaca naskah cerita. Heechul mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi tetap saja mengerikan! _Erik_ terlalu berobsesi untuk memiliki _Christine_," Eunhyuk mengajukan pendapatnya.

Donghae meliriknya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau Aku menjadi _Phantom_, Aku juga akan berlaku seperti itu padamu!". Sedikit dari pernyataan itu, membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona.

"Kalian sudah membacanya, bukan? Lebih baik Kita langsung saja menentukan Pemerannya!" ujar Zhoumi.

"Semenjak Aku melihat pertunjukan kalian pada Opera _Romeo & Juliet_, Aku sudah memutuskannya. _Yah.._ dibantu asistenku, juga sih.." Henry melirik Zhoumi seraya tersenyum.

"Sungmin-sshi.. Kau mau berperan sebagai _Christine_?" tanya Henry. Sungmin tersentak, "Apa Aku harus selalu memerankan Wanita?"

"Kau manis, sih.." Henry menyentuh lembut sisi wajah Sungmin, membuat Pemuda manis itu sedikit merona. "EHEM!" Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun berdeham keras. Semua menahan tawa, kecuali satu orang. Satu orang yang menggeram kesal menahan amarah.

"Lalu untuk Sang _Phantom_.. Dia-"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi _Phantom_," sela Kyuhyun cepat. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi. Semuanya mentapnya heran. "Kenapa?" tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dan mendengus. "Kalau menjadi _Phantom_, Aku tidak bisa bersama _Christine_. Akan lebih baik kalau Aku menjadi _Raoul_, karena _Christine_ mencintainya dan bukan memilih untuk bersama _Phantom_." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada malas.

Semua orang dalam ruangan terdiam. "Kalau Kau berkata seperti itu, sifatmu lebih cocok sebagai Sang _Phantom_, Kyuhyun-ah…" Hangeng menunjuknya dengan tidak sopan.

Kyuhyun menyentak tangannya kasar. "Kubilang Aku tidak mau menjadi Phantom!"

"Hei, memang Kau sutradaranya!" sergah Kangin.

Zhoumi menghela nafas, tidak mengira ada seseorang yang cukup egois dan keras kepala ikut andil dalam pertunjukan. "Kalau begitu, akan kutukar peran dengan Siwon," Henry mencoret sesuatu pada kertasnya.

"Henry-sshi.. Kau benar-benar menempatkan Kyuhyun sebagai Sang _Phantom_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit takjub. Henry tersenyum simpul, "Tadinya seperti itu, tapi sekarang tidak." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, peran Siwon sebagai _Raoul_ akan digantikan Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya," jelas Henry lalu merapihkan kertas-kertas naskah miliknya. Ia berdiri dan menatap Siwon yang masih terduduk santai di sofa sudut ruangan.

"Siwon-ah… _Kau berperan sebagai Phantom,_"

**.**

**.**

Dengan cepat Wanita itu berlari, mengejar sosok Pemuda yang melangkah keluar ruangan yang telah sepi. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan Kakinya yang bisa saja terkilir karena berlarian mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi.

"Bisakah, Kau mengganti Peranku?" tanya Wanita itu.

Pemuda itu mengeryit, "Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama, bukan? Kami dan yang lainnya sudah menetapkannya,"

"Aku tak ingin menjadi _Carlotta_! Kenapa Orang sepertinya bisa menjadi _Christine_? Kenapa bukan Aku saja?" tanya Wanita itu dengan intonasi yang cukup keras.

Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, "Jangan sombong, Jess!"

"Dia. Adalah. Seorang. PRIA! Dia laki-laki!" bantah Wanita itu sarkastik. Pemuda itu menggeram, "Kau! Sudah Kubilang ini Keputusan bersama! Lagipula, Kenapa Kau tidak mengajukan keberatan saat Pertemuan tadi?"

"Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu!" Pemuda itu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Jessica yang tengah terdiam.

Wanita itu mendengus kesal. Namun, sedetik kemudian bibir merahnya mengulum senyum, "Kalau memang seperti itu, Aku akan benar-benar menyesuaikan peranku sebagi Carlotta!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Wanita itu tidak tau, bahwa sedari tadi ada Seseorang yang memperhatikannya dibalik tirai panggung.

Jessica tersenyum sinis, mengingat apa yang tengah Ia rencanakannya, "Aku akan menjadi _Carlotta_!"

"_Kerena Carlotta, tidak akan membiarkan Posisinya direbut siapapun!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah Kau baca semua bagian peranmu?" Amber menempati tempat duduk di samping Jessica. Jessica mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Ya, semuanya."

"Biasanya Kau selalu menempati Peran utama, tapi sekarang kau menjadi Antagonis. Kau tak apa-apa?" Sunny mendekatinya. Tidak seperti yang lain, Seohyun memilih untuk menjauh dari percakapan di antara Meraka.

"_Afternoon Tea_ hari ini enak sekali, ya?" Ucap Heechul seraya menyesap Teh dari cangkir miliknya.

"Benarkah?" Yesung melipat naskah miliknya lalu membaui Tehnya. "Wangi sekali…"

Sudah sedari tadi manik mata Siwon tak lepas pada Pemuda manis tak jauh darinya. Pemuda manis bernama Sungmin itu tengah bercanda ria dengan sahabatnya. Diputuskannya untuk mendekati Sungmin.

"Pagi, Sungmin-sshi," sapa Pemuda tampan itu. Sungmin menatapnya lalu tersenyum kemudian, "Kau tidak perlu formal seperti itu, Siwon-sshi"

"Kalau begitu, Kau juga tidak perlu seperti itu padaku," ucap Siwon. Mereka berdua terdiam lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kau tau teh apa ini, Minnie-ah?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Siwon padanya. Namun, Dia mencoba maklum. "Tidak," Sungmin menggeleng.

"_Earl Grey_. Selain harum dan nikmat, baik untuk kesehatan, juga, lho!"

"Benarkah? Apakah-.."

"Sungmin!" sebuah panggilan menginterupsi percakapan Mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Mereka, Iris matanya mengamati setiap inci tubuh Siwon. "Mau apa di sini?" tanyanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Kau tidak sopan!" Sungmin memperingatkan.

"Aku hanya mengobrol dengannya. Benar, bukan, _Minnie-ah_?" Sungmin terpana pada ucapan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengeryit, Sifat egoisnya mulai terpancing. Berani sekali Pemuda ini menyebut nama kecil Sungmin? _Sok akrab sekali!_

Merasakan aura tak enak pada keduanya, Sungmin memutuskan diam. Diambil cangkir teh miliknya, Disesapnya teh hangat tersebut. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, namun sesuatu seperti tersangkut dalam tenggorokannya. Sungmin menyentuh lehernya.

"Uhuk!"

Pemuda manis itu tersedak, rasa sakit yang begitu hebat entah kenapa, secara tiba-tiba terasa pada jantungnya. Nafasnya terasa sesak hingga sulit sekali bernafas.

"Sungmin?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sungmin menekan dadanya yang sakit, Ia ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tercerkat, "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, membungkuk menahan sakit seraya tersedak semakin keras.

"Minnie-ah? Kau.. kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tak lagi Sungmin hiraukan. Sungmin meringkuk, "Uhuk!" Ia menutup mulutnya, meredam suaranya. "Uhuk!"

"Ada apa?" Semua yang ada dalam ruangan berlarian, berkumpul mengelilingi Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kekasihnya. "Sungmin, Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan panik. Siwon berbalik pergi, mencoba mencari obat di kotak obat tersedia.

"Uhuk!"

Kyuhyun berjengit saat melihat sesuatu yang menetes jatuh ke lantai. Pemuda tampan itu mengamati dengan seksama, darah mengalir dari sudut bibir kekasihnya. Dan dalam detik itu, Sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Min? SUNGMIN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Les Acteurs**_

Choi Siwon as _**Erik**_: The "Phantom" atau "Opera-Ghost".

Lee Sungmin as _**Christine Daaé**_: Gadis cantik berbakat yang bercita-cita sebagai Penyanyi Opera.

Cho Kyuhyun as _**Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny**_:Teman masa kecil Christine dan Kekasihnya.

Lee Hyukjae as _**The Persian**_: Pria misterius dari masa lalu Erik, yang membantu Raoul mencari Christine ketika diculik Phantom.

Lee Donghae as _**Comte Philippe de Chagny**_: Kakak laki-laki Raoul.

Kim Young Woon & Hangeng as _**Moncharmin & Richard**_: Manager dari Opera House.

Kim Heechul as _**Madame Giry**_: Penjaga Oper House yang misterius. Nama aslinya Antoinette Giry

Seo johyun as _**Meg Giry**_**:** Anak Perempuan satu-satunya madame Giry. Seorang Balerina.

Shin Dong Hee & Park Nari as _**Debienne & Poligny**_: Manager terdahulu Opera House.

Jessica Jung as _**La Carlotta**_: Seorang Prima Donna panggung Opera, yang memiliki sifat manja dan egois.

Kim Ryeowook as _**Gabriel**_: Komponis lagu untuk Panggung Opera.

Kim Jong Woon as _**Mifroid**_**:** Seorang Komisaris kepolisian yang mengungkap kasus hilangnya Christine.

Amber as _**The inspector**_: Inspektor yang menyelidiki hubungan yang terjalin aneh pada Opera House.

Sunny as _**La Sorelli**_: Balerina senior yang menghabiskan waktunya menemani Comte de Chagny.

* * *

**Readers (R): Bagus dan Menarik!**

**Me (M): Terima kasih, mohon Kritikannya! ^^**

**R: NC-nya Kapan lagi?**

**M: Aku usahakan untuk di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Sabar dulu, ya!**

**R: Saya masih belum mengerti ceritanya**

**M: Awal cerita itu masa lalu, saat Gedung Opera terbakar itu adalah Cerita masa lalu. Dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya yang menjadi artis Opera itu terjadi setelah satu tahun kemudian. Mereka mendapat tawaran dari Sutradara lain untuk bermain di Opera House.**

**R: Kependekan!**

**M: Mian, Saya sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja sulit sekali memanjangkannya. Lagipula, Saya sering kali terkena Writer's Block.**

**R: Ayo cepat dilanjut!**

**M: Ini, sudah kulanjut. RnR, ya?**

**R: Ini Pairingnya tetap KyuMin, kan? Tidak berubah?**

**M: Kemungkinanya 50%. Mungkin saja Saya terbesit rencana lain dalam pembuatan FF ini.**

**R: Next Chapter cepetan, ya!**

**M: Tergantung Review ^^**

* * *

**A/N:** Aku tidak pernah membaca atau menonton _The Phantom of The Opera_ secara keseluruhan. Berbekal cerita dari Teman, Wikipedia dan Google, Aku menulis cerita ini. Dan tentu saja beberapa Komik Detektif -_-'

Terima kasih Kalian sudah membacanya dan bagi yang me-review, Terima kasih banyak ^^. Maaf, sekali lagi kukatakan, Aku tidak tahan dengan Silent Reader. Aku akan menyerah membuat kelanjutan cerita ini jika masih banyak Silent Reader berkeliaran di ceritaku!

Kritik, Saran dan Flame (yang mendidik tentunya) Aku terima! Tidak mengindahkan adanya masalah Pairing dan Fandom!

Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan, _**RnR Onegai?**_


	4. Theatre 4

"_Uhuk!"_

_Kyuhyun berjengit saat melihat sesuatu yang menetes jatuh ke lantai. Pemuda tampan itu mengamati dengan seksama, darah mengalir dari sudut bibir kekasihnya. Dan dalam detik itu, Sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri._

"_Min? SUNGMIN!"_

.

.

.

**Opéra**

Fantôme

_-Ghost-_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La Carlotta adalah Penyanyi yang sudah menjadi diva terkenal di dunia opera. Ia adalah Seorang yang sangat sombong dan jahat. Dia yang mengetahui kemampuan menyanyi Christine yang bagus menganggapnya sebagai rival dan ingin menyingkirkannya dengan cara apapun._

**.**

**.**

"Kau pasti yang melakukannya!" Zhoumi mendekati Jessica, menarik kerah bajunya, tak peduli kalau yang Ia kasari ini adalah Wanita.

Jessica menepis lengan Pemuda itu kasar, "Jangan asal menuduh!" katanya dengan sedikit keras. Membuat Semua orang yang tengah berada dalam kepanikan melihat Mereka berdua.

Zhoumi menggeram, "Jangan macam-macam, jess!" Pemuda itu berbisik lirih.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan asal menuduh!" ucapnya seraya merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat kusut. "Aku seorang Senior, jangan berprilaku seperti itu padaku!" gertaknya.

Zhoumi kembali menggeram. Ia kesal pada sifat wanita ini. Bagaimana bisa Ia bertindak keterlaluan seperti ini? Semua menatap heran padanya, kecuali dua orang di panggung itu. Zhoumi meninggalnya. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah keadaan Sungmin, Ia melirik Henry yang saat ini tengah berusaha menghubungi pihak Rumah sakit.

'Wanita menyebalkan!' rutuknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, tanpa menunda lagi, Henry bergegas ke Rumah Sakit tempat Sungmin dirawat. Dibukanya pintu kamar rawat. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari secepat mungkin.

Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri samping tempat tidur dan Siwon yang duduk bersama Zhoumi, Leeteuk, Kangin dan Yesung.

Henry melangkah pelan, "Kau tak apa-apa, Sungmin?" tanya pada Sungmin yang sudah tersadar.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa menjawab. "Racun dalam tehnya melukai kerongkongan dan membuat serak. Akan sedikit sakit jika Ia berbicara, tapi masih bisa disembuhkan." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Beristirahatlah, Sungmin," ujar Henry menepuk lembut kepala Sungmin, membuat Pemuda manis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk yang baru saja masuk kamar rawat berseru khawatir. Leeteuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sungmin. Donghae menghela nafas lega kala Ia diberi tau bahwa Sungmin masih bisa diobati.

"Tapi, Siapa yang melakukannya? Jahat sekali!" Eunhyuk begitu gusar dan mencoba berfikir. Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan, keculi Satu orang Pemuda yang terdiam memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan Ia lakukan sebagai hukuman pada Seseorang yang telah melukai Kekasih hatinya itu.

_Hukuman untuk Wanita Jalang itu.._

**.**

**.**

Jessica menutup lemari pakaiannya. Malam sudah tiba, dan Ia baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur. Ia menghela nafas bosan. Ia yang kini tinggal di asrama untuk para Pemain Opera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi siang tadi membuatnya jengkel. Lebih baik Ia mencoba melupakannya dengan menghafal naskahnya. Ah, Dia akan tetap menjadi Charlotta bukan? Kecuali, kalau ia bisa membujuk Seseorang untuk menukar perannya dengan Sungmin.

'_Di mana kertas naskahku?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Sudah bermenit-menit Ia mencari, Wanita itu menyerah. Diambil telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi Seseorang.

"Seohyun-ah? Bisa Kau fotokopikan Naskah untukku?"

"…."

"Ah, Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"…."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan,"

"…."

"Aku ingin bertemu sekarang. Malam ini!"

"…."

"Di belakang panggung, ya?"

"…."

"Sampai jumpa!"

Bergegas, Jessica mengambil cardigan miliknnya dan keluar kamar. Setelah memastikan kamarnya sudah terkunci rapat, ia melenggang pergi dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Untuk gedung Opera satu ini, Jessica cukup merasa sedikit menyenangkan. Belakang panggung, tempatnya Ia berdiri sekarang tidak hanya berisi peralatan-peralatan pentas lainnya, tapi sebuah sudut yang berisi kursi-kursi dengan sandaran empuk, meja dan kulkas untuk bersantai.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap…

Ia menoleh kebelakang saat menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Jessica mengeryit, mencoba melihat wajah orang tersebut dalam ruangan yang temaram.

"Selamat malam,"

Jessica mendengus kesal, "Kamu rupanya! Ada apa kesini?" tanyanya seraya mengambil dua gelas dari lemari.

"Ruang di belakang panggung nyaman, sih," jawab Pemuda itu.

"Mau _Champagne_?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Dilihatnya Jessica menuangkan _Campagne_ di gelas miliknya. Ia menatap Wanita itu dalam diam, lalu Ia bertanya , "Apakah itu ada racunnya?"

Jessica terpaku. Hampir saja botol _champagne_ jatuh dari pegangannya. Mencoba tenang, Ia melirik Pemuda itu dari balik punggungnya, Ia tersenyum sinis. "Akan kulakukan, kalau Kau berusaha menganggu ataupun menghalangiku," jawabnya pelan.

Jessica berbalik mendekati Pemuda itu. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan,"

Jessica mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Pemuda itu, "Bisakah Kau membuatku berperan sebagai Christine?"

Pemuda itu tetap pada wajah datarnya. "Kalau Aku lakukan itu, apa yang bisa kudapatkan?"

Jessica tersenyum. Dengan intens, dikecupnya telinga Sang Pemuda. "Bagaimana dengan… Diriku?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. Otaknya bekerja cepat, kalau kesepakatan ini disetujui, ia tidak akan merugi. Perannya sebagai Diva akan Ia dapatkan dan untuk memberikan tubuhnya pada Pemuda itu, Ia rasa tak masalah. Disentuh ataupun dicumbui oleh Pemuda tampan ini, bagaimana Ia bisa menolak? Bukankah itu sebuah keberuntungan?

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Ditariknya Jessica ke hadapannya lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke atas meja. "Kau benar-benar Pelacur," ucap Pemuda itu masih dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Jessica tersenyum bangga, dituntunnya tangan Pemuda itu menyentuh wajahnya. Dengan bibir merahnya, dikecup tangan Pemuda itu, dan dengan lidahnya Ia menjilat jemarinya.

Pemuda itu menindih tubuhnya. Menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu. "Boleh Kulakukan sesukaku?" bisiknya. Suaranya yang berat mengirimkan getaran yang menggoda.

Jessica mengangguk, dipeluknya tubuh Pemuda itu erat, tanpa mengetahui tangan Pemuda itu bergerak mencari sesuatu. Sangat disayangkan, bahwa sesungguhnya tangan Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergerilya pada tubuh langsing berkulit putih dibawah tindihannya.

Disaat Ia masih sibuk mengulum bibir wanita itu, tangannya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dilepaskannya tautan pada bibir miliknya dan Ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu…"

'SRRATT!'

Dengan cepat pisau kecil itu menggores wajah cantiknya.

"KYAAAA!" Wanita itu berjerit keras. "A..Apa.. yang Kau lakukan? Kau merusak wajahku!"

'SREETT!'

Dengan kasar, dirobeknya gaun tidur mahal miliknya. Dan tanpa persiapan apapun, Ia mendorong miliknya jauh ke dalam tubuh wanita itu.

"AAKKKH!"

Rasa perih dirasakan Wanita itu di daerah intimnya saat pemuda itu tak berhenti bergerak kesetanan menghantam miliknya.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! NN.. NGGHH! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Pemuda itu tak mengindahkan dan terus bergerak, "Bukankah Kau menginginkannya? " diambilnya pisau kecil yang sempat terbuang.

'Srat! Srat! Srat!'

Gerakan itu tak berhenti layaknya sayatan pisau yang kini Pemuda itu ukir pada wajahnya.

"Hen..nnhh… hentikan!"

"HENTIKAN!" Jessica menjerit keras, tak mempedulikan pada pita suaranya yang mulai sakit karena terus berteriak.

Dengan satu tenaga keras, di dorongnya Pemuda itu. Melepaskan dirinya dan segera merangkak menjauh. Tubuhnya yang memar dan gaunnya yang robek, tidak Ia pedulikan. _Asal.._ Asal Ia bisa lepas dari Pemuda gila ini.

"Mau kemana? Kita belum selesai, loh…"

Jessica menatap kebelakang namun hanya sedetik. Ia berharap Kakinya cukup kuat untuk menopangnya berdiri dan berlari dari sini. Ia menangis keras, membuat air matanya bercampur pada darah-darah di sayatan wajahnya.

Ia terus merangkak hingga pada akhirnya Pemuda itu menjambak rambut coklatnya. "AKKKHH!" tarikan yang begitu kuat hingga rasanya mampu membuat kulit kepalanya terkelupas.

"Apa yang Kamu lakukan pada Sungmin, _Bitch_?"

Jessica yang meringis kesakitan hanya diam. Pemuda itu menggeram marah. Tidakkah Wanita ini tau bahwa Ia tidak suka menunggu?

"Gara-Gara Kau, Sungmin kesakitan seperti itu!"

'BUAAK!'

Dan dengan keras dihantamkannya wajah wanita itu ke lantai.

"Dasar Brengsek!"

'BUAAKK! BUAKKK!'

Dihantamkannya berkali-kali seolah tidak puas. Berkali-kali hingga Ia bisa memastikan bisa membuat hidung mancung yang menjadi kebanggaan wanita ini patah.

'BUAKK!'

Ditariknya Jessica menghadapnya. "Harusnya Charlotta mendapat hukumannya dengan _Chandelier_ besar. Tapi itu merepotkan." Ucap Pemuda itu.

"Too..longg…" suara Jessica yang seperti mencicit itu tak dihiraukannya.

"Mau _Campagne_?" tanya Pemuda itu seraya mengambil botol _Campagne_ yang tadi sudah dibuka.

'PRANGG!' dipukulkannya botol itu tepat pada kepalanya. "KHHH!"

"Kau selalu memabangga-banggakan suaramu, bukan?" Pemuda itu tersenyum. Manis sekali.. "Karena Kau takkan lagi bisa ke Opera mana-pun juga karena wajahmu, Suaramu jadi sia-sia.." Pemuda itu membelai lembut wajah tak berbentuk itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik sekalian saja..Ne?" Tubuh wanita itu gemetar. Ia tau.. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, saat pemuda itu mengangkat tinggi tangannya di atas kepala.

"KYYYAAAAA-….."

'JRAAASSHH!'

Dan dengan cepat pecahan botol _Campagne_ menusuk ke dalam mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

"_Ka..Kau Gila!" seru gadis manis itu pada Perempuan yang lebih tua darinya._

'_PLAK!'_

"_Jaga sikapmu pada yang lebih senior, Seohyun-ah!" Jessica mengecamnya._

_Sisi wajahnya yang terkena tamparan begitu sakit.. begitu perih.. "Tapi itu keterlaluan Eonnie! Mencampurkan racun ke dalam minuman Sungmin-oppa!"_

_Jessica menatap Gadis itu tajam, "Kenapa? Dengar, Seohyun-ah! Dengan cara ini, Sungmin kehilangan suaranya, dan Aku akan ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya!_

"_Aku bisa menjadi Christine, dan Kalaupun terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin, kau bisa mendapatkan, Kyuhyun! Kau menyukai Pemuda itu, bukan?" lanjut Jessica penuh kemenangan._

_Seohyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia begitu menghormati Wanita ini, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. "Aku memang menyukainya! Tapi Aku tidak mau mendapatkannya dengan cara seperti itu!" sergahnya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi pilihan dan pendapatnya._

_Jessica mendengus sebal. Wanita itu tersenyum sinis lalu meninggalkan Seohyun, "Terserah Dirimu! Tapi, kalau Kau membuka mulut, Aku takkan segan-segan!" ancamnya_

_Seohyun mengeryit. Ditatapnya sosok Jessica yang menjau dengan perasaan khawatir, "Tunggu! Eonnie! Eonnie! EONNIE!"_

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu berdiri. Gemetar ketakutan dibalik tirai panggung. Tangannya yang tengah menggenggam lembaran kertas naskah gemetar. Niatnya untuk mengantar juga bertemu dengan Jessica tidak akan terjadi.

Tindakan pemuda di belakang panggung, membuatnya tegang. Sudah bermenit-menit lalu, Ia mencoba menulikan indera pendengarannya pada teriakan Jessica yang meminta tolong. Bau darah yang amis membuatnya mual.

Digigit bibirnya keras hingga berdarah, satu tujuan agar Ia tidak berteriak ketakutan pada apa yang terjadi. Pada Pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Matanya berair. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hatinya memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan, atau pada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya, berdoa agar Pembunuh Gila itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Ia tak menyangka pada sosok Pembunuh itu. Sosok Pemuda yang dikenalnya…

'_Ha..harus.. Aku..Aku harus member ta..tau.. Sungmin-oppa… Di..Dia membunuh.. de..demi Sungmi-oppa.. Pasti.. Oppa tau se..sesuatu..'_ pikirnya.

Dengan menetapkan hati dan keberanian, Ia mencoba bergerak.. berjalan keluar ruangan.

'trek!'

Mata gadis itu membulat, dirutuki Dirinya yang bodoh hingga bisa menyenggol kursi penonton. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Dengan perlahan, Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"…."

"_Siapa di sana..?"_

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Playlist:** Nanika Hitotsu (Misaki Number One OST)

**.**

**PS: Yang ingin tau Siapa Pelakunya, Lihat Gambar di awal halaman :P Hehehe.. Buatan sendiri, harap Maklum ^^**

* * *

**R:** Ini KyuMin, kan? Kok Cuma 50%?

M: Yup! Hanya 50%! Jadi jawabanya setengah-setengah, setengah Iya, setengah tidak. Begitu juga dengan Ending cerita yang bisa Happy/Bad/Sad Ending, bukan?

**R:** Semua Anggota SNSD antagonis?

**M:** Aku enggak munculin semua Anggotanya kok. Lagipula Antagonis, karena Jessica meranin Charlotta.

**R:** Yang Meracuni Sungmin siapa? Jessica kah?

**M:** Sudah ada jawabannya di chapter ini.

**R:** Bisakah Chapternya diperpanjang? Bisakah Updatenya dipercepat?

**M:** Chapter ini udah panjang lho! Untuk Update Aku masih usahakan..

**R:** Di sini ZhoRy pacaran?

**M:** Mungkin juga! :P

**R:** Siapa yang jadi Phantom-nya?

**M:** Rahasia Perusaahaan, Chapter akhir mungkin akan ketahuan.

**R:** Adakah tambahan Straightnya?

**M:** Hanya sedikit dan sekilas. Tapi kalau nanti diperlukan, Akan kubuat.

* * *

**Miya Miya Rei:** Halo, salam kenal Rei-san! ^^ Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku enggak tersinggung kok, malah terima kasih banget Kamu kasih saran. Untuk masalah 'review' bagaimana, ya? Sejujurnya Saya berharap banget, bukan untuk mencari nama, tapi untuk tau kesan para pembaca dan apa yang dipikirkan Mereka tentang cerita buatannku. Aku seneng banget dapet review, apalagi saran dan kritikan seperti Kamu dan beberapa di antaranya. Aku suka Fandom ini. Dan jujurnya Aku agak kesal dengan SiDers. Dulu Aku pikir semasa bodoh dengan Review, yang penting toh, Aku suka menulis. Tapi setelahnya, Aku enggak begitu tau tanggapan yang lain, Aku enggak tau apa yang kurang dari tulisanku yang mungkin aja bisa kuperbaiki. Tapi, mulai sekarang, Aku akan perhatiin kritikanmu, dan gak terlalu mengharapkan Review. Terima kasih banyak :D

* * *

**A/N:** Aku sudah berusaha menulisnya. Lihat, cukup panjang, kan? Hehehehe.. :) Terima kasih banyak yang masih mau membaca dan mengikuti ceritaku! Kritik/Saran/dan Flame (yang mendidik tentunya) kuterima!

Karena Sudah mau Puasa, Mungkin Aku HIATUS dulu karena mungkin saja Chapter berikutnya Aku kegatelan buat Lemon. Hehehe..

**Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin, Minna-san! Selamat Berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya!**

_Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan! **RnR, Onegai?**_

.

.


End file.
